Tequila Sunset III: A Twist of Crime
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: Following Bruce and Selina’s engagement party, a dark cloud looms over Nightwing. Dick is being blackmailed. Will he lose both Donna and Barbara? Or will he swallow his pride and turn to Catwoman for help.


Tequila Sunset III: A Twist of Crime

Donna Troy returned to the Manhattan apartment she shared with two models. She had just spent the weekend in Gotham city with Dick Grayson and she was in for major questioning by her friends. The associated press had picked up the story about Bruce Wayne's engagement party. Below the article in the New York Times was a photograph of Bruce, Selina, Dick and Donna and the headline read: "Gotham City's Fab Four".

As soon as she walked through the door, Sherry and Astrid bombarded her with questions.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Teased Astrid.

"I take it you had an interesting weekend?" Asked Sherry.

"It was relaxing." Donna replied.

"I thought you said you were spending the weekend with an old buddy?"

"I did, why do you ask?"

"You neglected to tell us that your "buddy" just happens to be the crown prince of Gotham City."

Donna was confused until Astrid handed her the New York Times and there she was standing next to Dick, smiling brightly.

"How could you keep this from us Donna?"

"Sherry's right, we're your friends."

"More like sisters." Added Astrid.

"I can't believe we had to find out about your billion-dollar boyfriend by reading the paper?"

"It isn't what it looks like, let me explain."

"Go ahead; I'm dying to hear this."

"You can't believe everything you read, we're just friends, and he needed a date for his father's engagement party."

"When did you meet him?"

"We've been friends since we were kids."

"Where did you meet him?"

Donna was stuck she had to think fast.

"Uh, I met him at summer camp when I was 14; we've been the best of friends since then."

Her cell phone rang giving her a much-needed break from her roommate's questions. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Dick calling. Her first instinct was to ignore it. Answering Dick's call would subject her to yet another round of questions from her friends. But the thought that he might need her won out in the end and she quietly pushed the talk button while she made her way to the kitchen seeking privacy.

"Donna, how's it going?"

"I'm fine Dick; aside from my roommates wanting to decapitate me, all is well."

"Decapitate you? For what? Throwing wild parties?"

"Have you seen the New York Times today?'"

"No I just got home."

"Well there's a picture of the four of us at the engagement party and they're mad at me becau-"

Sherry had followed her into the kitchen and took the phone from Donna as soon as she realized that she was talking to Dick. Astrid shoved Donna aside and moved in close enough to hear what Dick was saying.

"We're mad at Donna because she hid you from us. Astrid and I had no idea that she was seeing you."

"When do we get to meet you lover boy?" Astrid yelled in the background.

"Donna didn't tell you guys about me? I'm crushed." He joked.

"No she didn't! You're stupid rich and smoking hot so I understand why she didn't want us to know but don't worry, I'll try my best to keep my hands off you I promise!" Astrid shouted.

"Thanks for the compliments ladies, can you do me a favor and let your friend know what a prize I am?" He joked.

Sherry and Astrid laughed while Donna recovered her cell phone.

"My roommates are crazy don't listen to a word they say."

"What are your plans for the evening Donna? Do you want to get together for a Jim Carey marathon?"

"I would love to but I have to go to an industry party tonight at Studio 67."

"Industry party huh? Well I can't object to that, I'll call you later this week maybe we can hang out then."

"Count on it. Dick?"

"Yes."

"Have you spoken to Barbara?"

"No I haven't."

"There's a strong possibility that she might see our picture in the paper maybe you can explain it to her and smooth things over before she jumps to the wrong conclusion."

"Calling her would just make it worse."

"You didn't work as a couple but don't you still consider her a friend don't you?"

"Of course I do, and I know what you're getting at. The whole friendship thing is easy for you; you're friends with all of your exes,

"You're right; and it was easy because my relationships were _built_ on a solid friendship you have that with Barbara too. As a longtime friend I think you owe it to her to at least try to explain yourself."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, have fun at your party and I'll call you later."

He hung up abruptly; Donna knew that he was upset with her for bringing up Barbara.

"What's the deal with this Barbara chick?" asked Sherry.

"You were listening?"

Back in Gotham city Barbara Gordon read the gossip headlines of several newspapers. She tried in vain to rationalize what she saw. But the image of a smiling Dick Grayson with Donna Troy on his arm was too much. She slammed her newspaper on the counter in disgust.

"Friends huh?" She said out loud.

Barbara tried to hold on to her sarcasm but her heart was breaking. She had spent more than a few sleepless nights wondering about the true nature of Dick's relationship with Donna Troy, now she had seen the proof of his infidelity in black and white.

Barbara was hurt and she felt humiliated. She wondered how he could forget what they had so quickly. In spite of their problems she believed that he genuinely loved her and that what they shared was real and somehow worth salvaging.

Her phone rang and when she saw that it was Dick calling, she decided to ignore his call, feeling that his lies and excuses would only make things worse.

Donna hated going to industry parties but she had to, they were great for networking and landing new clients. On the downside she was frequently mistaken for a model because of her height and beauty. As a result she had to endure the seemingly endless wave of jerks hitting on her. For relief, she stepped up to the bar to join Sherry and Astrid.

"You don't seem to be having a good time Donna." Declared Astrid.

"I'm not supposed to have a good time this is a business function." Donna replied.

"Oh please, anyone can see that you're wishing your billion dollar boyfriend were here." Injected Sherry.

"He's not my boyfriend Sherry."

"Sure he isn't that's why you've checked your cell phone a hundred times. Why don't you just call him, you know you want to?"

Donna ignored her friend's comments and just as she was about to flag down the bartender to order a drink one on the waiters approached her with an apple martini.

"The gentleman at the end of the bar sent this to you."

Donna looked over Astrid's shoulder and the mystery man waved at her.

"Oh my god! Do you know who he is?" Sherry whispered.

"Not a clue." Donna replied.

"That's Carter Thornhart."

"Still not ringing a bell."

"You know, Carter Thornhart, of Thornhart publications."

"The Thornharts own International Glamour don't they?" Donna asked.

"Among other things, he's almost as rich as your "friend" Dick."

"You should go over and talk to him." Astrid suggested.

"You're right; I should at least thank him for the drink."

Donna left her friends and approached Carter Thornhart.

"Thanks for the martini Mr. Thornhart."

"It was my pleasure; a beautiful woman like you should never pay for a drink. You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm sorry, I'm Donna Troy." She declared, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Donna Troy. Mr. Thornhart is my father, you can call me Carter. Tell me Donna, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fashion photographer."

"A fashion photographer? You're a classical beauty, I was right about you, you're far too intelligent to be a model. Please, have a drink with me. This evening has suddenly become interesting."

Donna enjoyed her martini and she found Carter delightful at first but he went on and on talking about himself and his assets. Her mind was racing trying to figure out how to get away without insulting him.

Dick walked into the party scanning the room in search of Donna. It didn't take long to spot her at the bar talking with a tall guy in an expensive suit. When he got closer to her he could clearly see that she was bored and decided to rescue her. Without saying a word he walked up behind her and caressed her shoulder prompting her to turn around. When she did he pulled her close and gave her a long passionate kiss. After a few moments of bliss Donna pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

"Carter, this is-"

"Richard Grayson Wayne, we've never met but my father has had a lot of business dealings with your father."

"And you're?"

"Carter Thornhart."

"Thornhart publications right?"

"Yes, well, I'm going to go mingle and leave you two lovebirds alone. It was a pleasure to meet you Donna Troy, why don't you send your portfolio to me. International Glamour is always looking for new talent."

"I will Carter, and thanks again for the drink."

After Carter Thornhart walked away Donna and Dick shared a laugh.

"Thanks for the save Dick, I guess we're even now."

"Don't mention it."

"How did you get in? This party is by invitation only."

"The bouncers recognized me, apparently being a Wayne means you don't need an invitation."

Donna laughed and took Dicks hand.

"What happened to not seeing each other for six weeks?"

"I never said we wouldn't see each other, I said we should have a _date_ in six weeks I'm here strictly as a friend."

"As a friend?"

"Yes, I wanted to hang out with you. It's a slow night for crime."

"Well, I'm glad you're here; Carter is so full of himself the sad part is he doesn't even know it."

"Since I'm here, we may as well have fun."

"I'm on board with that. Let's dance!"

In the morning the sun coated Donnas' bedroom with blinding rays. As soon as Dick opened his eyes he quickly closed them. He had a monster headache but it didn't take long for him to see that his headache was the least of his problems. He was naked and he felt Donnas' bare body next to him beginning to stir.

I'm naked. He thought to himself. Donna's naked. What the hell happened last night? Dick searched his memory trying to piece together the events that led him to his best friend's bed. He recalled going to the fashion party to see Donna. He remembered that they danced and had a few drinks. Dick was sure that he didn't consume enough alcohol to get so wasted that he blacked out. Before he could formulate a theory Donna opened her eyes and judging from the look of shock on her face it was obvious that they had sex.

"What happened?" She asked as she frowned.

"I don't know Donna I'm just as confused as you are."

She was sore and felt a familiar stickiness between her legs giving her all the proof she needed that she had a sexual encounter with Dick. She didn't know what to say or how to react it frustrated her that she couldn't recall how this had happened.

"It looks like we got plastered last night and gave in to our attraction. I need a shower." She said as she rose from the bed feeling very uncomfortable while draping a sheet around her.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, do you?" she said turning around to face him.

Unable to meet her gaze all Dick could do was hang his head in shame.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't. Please don't apologize; look I can't talk about this right now I have a photo shoot in less than an hour."

Donna rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. As she let the hot water rush over her she quietly cried wishing that Dick would leave before she emerged from the shower. When she re-entered her bedroom she immediately saw that her prayers had been answered. He had left a note on her pillow. At first she was too afraid to read it but finding herself overcome by curiosity she finally read the note.

"_Donna, I'm sorry that I didn't look out for you last night and you were hurt in the process. I'm alarmed that neither of us can remember how we ended up in bed together I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this."_

After reading his note she felt bad about how she reacted to waking up with him. She didn't blame him for what had happened, he was her friend and she loved him. Her embarrassment overtook her but she didn't want their relationship to change. Donna decided to pretend that none of this had ever happened. She hoped that Dick would do the same.

Days passed without Dick and Donna seeing to each other. They occasionally exchanged text messages but it was obvious that their sexual encounter had driven a rift between them. Things went from bad to worse for Dick when he received a mysterious package…

Hours later Dick knocked hard on Selina Kyle's door.

"Where's the fire junior? You were knocking so hard I thought you were the police."

He didn't have a witty comeback to her comment and this worried her.

"What's up with you? Is something wrong?" Selina asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"Come in Dick, you look like shit."

"I feel like shit.

"You smell like shit."

"Thanks Selina I knew I could count on you to cheer me up."

He was about to take a seat on the sofa.

"Don't sit down! You're in dire need of a shower! And when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I don't know, a couple of days ago maybe, I'm sorry I bothered you coming here was a bad idea."

"You're not going anywhere, there's no way I'm unleashing you on the unsuspecting citizens of Gotham looking and smelling like you do. Go, take a shower; I've got plenty of leftovers we can talk about whatever's bothering you over dinner."

"But-"

"No buts now go! "

"Sheesh all right already, you're worse than Bruce." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

While Dick was taking a shower Selina was busy in the kitchen warming up leftovers, piecing together a meal for her future stepson when she decided to call Bruce and inform him about Dick's condition.

"Bruce? Is this a bad time?"

"It's never a bad time when you call."

"I would love to engage in sweet talk with you but something's come up."

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine but Dick is here."

"Dick? Alfred didn't tell me he was in town?"

"Well he is and he's in bad shape."

"How bad is it?"

"He's fine physically but mentally he's a mess I sent him to take a shower. He smells like a hockey team and he hasn't eaten in days."

"Why would he show up at your place?"

"I don't know but he's upset about something."

"I'll be right over."

"No, let me handle this I'm sure he came to me for a reason; I'm guessing its girl trouble."

"Barbara? Or Donna?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Whatever it is I'm sure it's serious, I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't show up for a late night rendezvous."

"You're dumping me tonight for my son? Should I be concerned Mrs. Robinson?"

"Ha, ha, honestly Bruce you should leave the humor to the pros. I'll call you later."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

"And Selina?"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on the boy."

Selina chuckled, hung up the phone and made her way to the bedroom she shouted at Dick through the bathroom door and over the noise of the shower.

"Hey Dick, I'm goanna burn your clothes, I'll set some of Bruce's things out for you to sleep in!"

"Thanks Selina."

"Don't mention it."

Ten minutes later Dick emerged from the bedroom wearing Bruce's pajamas. As soon as Selina spotted him she broke into laughter.

"Go ahead, laugh it up Bruce is a little taller than me."

"A little? You look like a kid playing dress up in his daddy's pajamas."

"Very funny."

"Now that you no longer reek, get over here and have some homemade soup, it's hard to deal with problems on an empty stomach."

Dick didn't speak; he was touched by Selina's kindness and generosity. He ate his meal in silence and she didn't disturb him or ask any questions about his present state.

"Do you have anything to drink in here?" he asked.

"Look under the sink." She replied.

Dick found an unopened bottle of tequila and smiled as he poured himself a shot.

"Make one for me too junior, from the look on your face I think I'm goanna need it."

Dick drank a shot before retrieving a second glass for Selina. He then made his way to the sofa and sat down next to her. Silently she took a drink and smiled remembering how they had bonded over tequila just a few days ago.

"Thanks for dinner; you were right I feel better."

"Nothing's worth starving yourself over. What's brings you here Dick?"

"Everything is all messed up Selina. I didn't know where to turn; I can't talk to Bruce about this."

"You know I'm here for you and if there's anything I can do just let me know."

After taking in her words he briefly hesitated before filling her in.

"Someone is trying to blackmail me."

"Blackmail you? With what?"

"A DVD."

"A DVD? What kind of DVD? Did you get caught with a copy of Meet the Spartans?"

"It's a lot worse than that. Someone videotaped Donna and me. I can't let this get out she would be devastated."

"You and Donna? Devastated? I need a little more informati-"

"It's a sex tape okay?"

"A sex tape? You had sex with Donna? It's about time!"

"Someone drugged us. And now this person is threatening to post it all over the Internet if I don't pay him a quarter of a million dollars."

"You can't give in to blackmail once they see that you'll pay up they will keep coming after you with the same threat."

"I know that Selina that's why I came to see you."

"I'm not following you junior?"

"I need you to steal all the copies of the DVD and wipe his hard drive."

"Let me get this straight, you're asking me to break into some guy's house and steal something? You do realize that this is a crime don't you?"

"I'm not talking about some guy Selina its Dante Morgan."

"This is serious; Dante Morgan is a very powerful man."

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if I weren't desperate. You're the greatest thief in the world if anyone can break into Dante's house and do this it's you."

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm the greatest thief in the _world_ but I'm sure I made the top ten. Listen, I've seen this con a million times; you did the right thing by coming to me. This isn't the first time Dante has blackmailed an unsuspecting victim with a sex tape. It's time to shut him down for good."

"Do you really think you can do it?"

"Anything can be stolen Dick all it takes is careful planning and execution. But I get the impression that your problem is bigger than a sex tape."

"I feel like the lowest form of life, Donnas' distant, she's pissed off and I can't blame her, in one night I lost the best friend I ever had."

"I find it hard to believe that you've lost her. When did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"Yeah, mostly through text messages, things were finally starting to get a back to normal with us and then this blackmail thing happened."

"Has she seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The sex tape."

"No, she doesn't know anything about it, if she found out about that she would never forgive me."

"You don't know anything about women do you?"

"I know a plenty about women."

"No you don't, you're completely clueless! Donna isn't mad at you because the two of you had sex; she's probably upset because whoever drugged you robbed her of the memory of your first time together, that's important to a woman."

"I finally told Donna how I feel about her and we agreed to take things slow."

"It sounds like you held up your end of the bargain. It's not your fault that someone drugged you, and from what I know about Donna she's way too sweet to lay the blame for this at your feet."

"Then why isn't she talking to me?"

"She's embarrassed that's why and knowing you, you've apologized a million times and that made everything worse."

"How can apologizing make things worse?"

"What exactly did you apologize _for_? Were you sorry for having sex with her? Or were you sorry because someone drugged you?"

"Of course I'm not sorry for being with her, I'm sorry about the way it happened and I'm sorry that I don't remember any of it but I would never apologize for wanting her."

"You need to tell her that. By now she's probably thinking that you're regretting being with her and that's why she's shutting you out."

Selina's comments threw him for a loop. What she was saying made sense and he wondered why this never occurred to him.

"So all I need to do is let her know that I'm not sorry for having sex with her, I'm just sorry for how it happened?"

"Ladies and gentlemen we have comprehension!"

For the first time in days Dick laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You make it all sound so simple."

"It is simple, women aren't that complicated you just need an insider to show you the way."

Dick poured two shots for them Selina smiled and together they slammed them down.

"You look tiered Dick, stay here tonight my sofa is very comfortable."

"You've already done so much for me I don't want to impose."

"Consider it a public service. I can't send you out into the world exhausted, and wearing oversized pajamas honestly what would the neighbors think?"

She went to the hall closet and retrieved a blanket and a pillow and handed them to Dick. She turned to go to her bedroom and Dick gently grabbed her arm and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Thanks Selina, I really appreciate all the hospitality."

"Don't get all mushy on me; I'm glad I could help. Get some sleep, you're going to need it, tomorrow we have to make plans to boost that DVD."

"Bruce is lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you too."

"Go to sleep bird boy, the tequila is taking over and you're saying things I know you'll regret tomorrow."

After she left he stood for a moment and thought about how in a short time Selina had become such a good friend. It wasn't the booze; he meant what he said, he was genuinely grateful for the words of wisdom and comfort she had given him. Laying his head on his pillow for the first time in a long time he thought about his mother. He missed her. He knew that his mom would have liked Selina. Bruce had given him a good home and having him for a father was a gift. He never thought about it before but he was missing a mother figure in his life to his surprise the ache was beginning to fading away Selina Kyle was starting to fill that void.

His talk with Selina put everything into perspective he knew that he would have to come clean with Donna and tell her about the tape and he would also have to face Barbara and tell her the truth. But the revelations would have to wait retrieving the tape was his top priority.

He kept in touch with Donna but spent most of the week with Selina. Ordinarily Catwoman worked alone but she could see how working on this heist had lifted Dick's spirits and she surprisingly found some of his insight useful.

Dick was impressed by her precision and attention to detail but mostly he was impressed by her ability to keep Bruce from finding out about the tape and the heist. Bruce was a very perceptive man, and he was amazed that she could keep him in the dark. During one of their stakeouts Dick felt brave enough to broach the subject.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"How do I do what? Steal things?"

"No, how do you manage to keep Bruce in the dark about your extracurricular activities?"

"I don't keep him in the dark, I love him too much to keep secrets from him, Bruce knows that I haven't retired completely."

"He knows you're still a thief? I can't believe he would ever condone-"

"Let's just say that I occasionally freelance, mostly for the feds. Bruce would never object to me making the world safe for democracy."

"Is that what you told him that you're doing tonight?"

"I didn't tell him anything, like I said; I don't like to lie to Bruce."

"I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"Don't be, you're going through a rough time, I'm just glad I was able to be there for you. I know that you will tell Bruce everything when the time is right."

"I will Selina; I give you my word on that. This isn't the first time I've disappointed him, I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, Bruce thinks the world of you; I can't tell you how many times he's told me how proud he is of the man that you've become."

"He said that? About me?

"On more than one occasion, unfortunately he lacks the courage to tell you this in person. Isn't it amazing how he can jump off buildings and confront criminals on a daily basis but can't muster the courage to tell his son how much he loves him?"

Dick appreciated Selina's words and he was grateful that she had readily agreed to help him. Never in a million years did he ever dream he would be where he is right now. He wondered how he got here. How did Nightwing end up sitting on a rooftop planning a heist with Catwoman? While he pondered her comments she was looking through high-powered binoculars and there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I know Bruce loves me even though he rarely says it but he's quick to tell me what a screw up I am. I wish he was-"

"Sorry junior but we have to cut this therapy session short. I'm making my move on Dante right now!"

"Now? What about the plan?"

"In my line of work it's important to know when to improvise."

Selina strapped her bag of tools to her back and began making her way to the edge of the roof.

"We're going in now?"

"No Dickie, _I'm_ going in now, meet me at the pickup point in half an hour."

"I can't let you go in there by yourself, you need backup."

"I work alone kid."

"Not this time, you told me that this guy is dangerous, you need someone to watch your back."

"I don't have time to argue with you-"

"Then let's go."

Selina chastised herself for allowing Dick to get under her skin. This was an easy job, she could be in and out within minutes. However, she couldn't bring herself to ditch him after all the trust he had given her.

"Okay you can come with me but you need to do exactly what I say."

The mission was accomplished, Dick was in possession of the tape and all of Dante's files had been erased. Stealing the tape was easy compared with the task of telling both Donna and Barbara the truth.

27


End file.
